A new Friendship
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: The continuation of the Disneymon Chronicles 2 Episode English dubbed episode!


As commentators start after our new heroes, Mac and Quinna settled off on there journey to become Disneymon masters ! Right now , Our hero Mac is at the Disneymon center having some breakfast! As Mac said! Mmmm Delicious sandwich down the hatch ! As Mac was about to eat his sandwich, And a Female voice says Hello Mac ! As Mac reacts, Lifts his head and Mac said, Huh who are you ! As The female trainer who goes by Quinna , Quinna said! You don't know who I am do you , I'm Quinna we're classmates and as well as next door neighbors !

As Mac said , Wait a minute so your Quinna , As Quinna smiles and nodded to the question! As Mac said! In that case hi I'm Mac , As Mac and Quinna shook hands and introduce each other ! As Mac said, so this is your first time as a Disneymon trainer too , As Quinna said, Yep it is how about you ! As Mac said, Yep it is !

As Mac sends out his new Disneymon partners ; Pluto and Flik ! As Pluto and Flik came out of there Disneyballs and both bowed professionally! As Quinna said! Aww! Why hello Pluto! Hi Flik ! It's a pleasure to meet you two ! As Pluto wags his tail and happily licks Quinna ! Quinna laughts and Pets Pluto on the head , and Flik comes over and gives Quinna a rock as a gift ! As Quinna smiles and Said, is this for me ! Thank you Flik ! As Quinna holds the rock Flik gives her and Quinna holds it in her arms ! As Flik nods your welcome to Quinna !

As Quinna said wanna meet my Disneymon! As Mac said! Yep ! Let's see them ! As Quinna said! Ok ! As Quinna sends out her Disneymon partners ; Goofy and Dim! As Goofy and Dim came out of there Disneyballs ! As Goofy acts all silly and funny and holds his arm out to say hi , and Dim got very Shy and hides behind Quinna, As Mac said, so these are your Disneymon partners Quinna ! As Quinna said ! Yep ! My partners are Goofy and Dim!

As Mac takes his Disneydext and gets Goofy info , Goofy a Normal/Grass Type, has a Joy nature , makes others laugh and when comes to battle Goofy becomes serious! As Mac as, Wow amazing so Goofy is a Grass/ Normal Type Cool !

As Mac tried to look up Dims info , Dim gets more nervous with Mac coming up to close , Quinna said, Oh I'm sorry Mac , You see My Dim is Very Shy and hasn't quite warmed up to you yet may take a little time ! As Quinna petted Her Dim to reassure Dim that Mac is her classmate and is nice !

As Mac said! I understand, I actually got what I needed , As Quinna examined Macs Disney dext and While they read Quinnas Dims info , Disney dext registered , Dim , A Shy Rhino Beetle Disneymon, is a Bug/Fighting/Flying Type , Has A Shy nature, can lift up things bigger than his own size with his horn , and has a somewhat of a childlike impression!

As Mac said wow Quinna your Dim is very cool ! As Quinna said thanks Mac ,

Your Disneymon are cool too ! As Quinna reassured her Dim that Mac is a good friend of hers and everything will be ok !

As Quinnas Petted her Dim very smoothly with passion and gently with passion! As Quinnas Dim nudged her gently!

As Mac said hey Quinna let's have a battle what do you say !

As Quinna said, that's great idea Mac, As Quinna and Mac return there Disneymon back into there Disneyballs for the time being ! As Mac said! Let's do a 2 on 2 battle! What do you say ! As Quinna said okay Mac your on !

As Mac said okay! Flik! Pluto! Let's go ! As Mac sends out Flik and Pluto , As Flik and Pluto came out ready for action! As Quinna said , Goofy ! Dim! Let's go ! As Quinna sends out Goofy and Dim,

As Goofy and Dim comes out Ready for action, As Quinnas Dim got very Nervous and Timid, Quinna said, It's okay Dim everything will be okay now Dim I'll be right here by you Goofy right there by you too Dim! As Quinnas Dim Shyly looks at her than at Goofy ,Goofy have a thumbs up !

As Quinnas Dim Shyly gains little confidence despite the battle being Quinnas Dim first battle with her and Goofy , As The Battle got on the way !

Mac starts off , Pluto use Swift on Dim and Flik use Bug bite On Goofy !

As Flik and Pluto charged in together to use Bug bite and Swift! As Flik and Pluto Unleashed there attack's and Quinna said, Goofy use dig ! And Dim use Tackle ,

As Goofy dodged and Goses under ground, and Dim flys up in the air and nailed Flik and Pluto!

As Flik and Pluto shook it off and Mac said, Pluto! Flik are you okay! As Flik and Pluto nodded showing there Ok!

As Mac said, Okay now Pluto use Ember On Dim and Flik Use Dig Too ! As Flik Buried under ground and Pluto Unleashed Ember , and Quinna said Dim doge it and use Chip Away As Quinnas Dim dodges and flys up in the air and nails Pluto hard by flying fast with his horn ! As Pluto took the hit and Pluto got sent to the ground and Pluto whimpers and Mac said, Pluto !! Hang in there !

As Quinna said! Now Goofy use dig , As Goofy comes up from the ground and nailed Flik ! As Flik got nailed hard too ! As Flik got back up and Pluto looks at his competitors, Quinnas Goofy and Dim, Pluto growls with determination and showing wanting to battle! As Mac said! Awesome that's great Pluto ! Okay now Pluto use Tackle on Goofy and Flik use Tickle on Dim! As Pluto and Flik charged in to use Tackle and Tickle !

As Quinna said, Goofy deflect it with Double kick , and Dim! Dodge it !

As Goofy goses in and Unleashed Double kick , and nailed Flik and Pluto hard to the ground and both fainted ! As Mac said Ohno Flik ! Pluto! Mac goses to his fainted Disneymon and Checks in them and Both Flik and Pluto were ok ! Mac said that's a relief great work you tweet deserve a good rest ! As Quinna said! Yay great job out there Goofy ! Dim! You two work very good together! As Quinna hugs her Goofy and Dim ! As Quinna congratulates her Goofy and Dim for a great battle! Quinna returns her Dim and Goofy back into there Disneyballs!

As Mac said wow Quinna Your Disneymon were very strong! I guess a have a lot Training I need to do ! As Quinna said yep pretty much, Your Disneymon Battle great too ! As Mac said thanks ! As Quinna said your welcome! Quinna said! Let's go into the Disneymon center! To heal up our Disneymon! As Mac said great idea Quinna, As Mac and Quinna went inside the Disneymon center to heal up there Disneymon! Nurse Joy healed up Mac and Quinnas Disneymon and Nurse Joy Said here you go Your Disneymon are in perfect health ! Mac and Quinna said thanks Nurse Joy ! Nurse Joy said , no problem I'll always be here to help come in whenever you need too !

As Mac and Quinna got there Disneyballs, and got ready to leave ! Than Mac and Quinna sat down at the table outside the Disneymon center and chat ! As Mac said! So uh Quinna how's your mom doing! As Quinna said she's doing good! How's your mom doing! Mac said, She's doing good too ! Mac said that's great tell her I said hi ! Quinna said same goes for you too Mac ! Mac said! I will ! Mac continue I brought some food are you hungry! As Quinna said! Yep I sure am I brought some Disneymon food too specifically Disneymon! Mac said that's awesome Quinna! You got Disneymon food it's always great to stock up on some Disneymon food too !

As Mac said so uh Quinna maybe can see of feeding our Disneymon from of great hands Battle! As Quinna said that seems like a good plan to me ! As Mac said great I'll get the food together! As Mac and Quinna letted out there Disneymon, Flik, Pluto, Goofy and Dim to get for food ! As Mac said it's time to have some food everyone, I hope your all hungry! As Quinna got the Disneymons food ready to go and Once Mac and Quinna got all there food together! Everyone started eating and having a good time!

As Mac and Quinna were eating there food, The Disneymon were eating there food! Pluto eating out of a bowl , Goofy and Flik eating there food together and Dim was Shyly eating next to Quinna, because Quinnas Dim was very Shy about eating by the others and Quinna said! Dim ! It's okay everything will be okay now Dim! Quinna Petted Her Dim very smoothly and gently and Dim Shyly nudges Quinna!

As Mac saw Quinnas Dim next to her , Mac said Quinna how come Dim is by you and not with the other Disneymon eating! Quinna said, Oh You see Mac, Dim is Very Shy and isn't very comfortable yet but by time Dim will warm up ! As Mac said oh I see ! So Dim has a little Timid nature to him ! As Quinna said, Yep that's correct !

As Quinnas Dim Shyly Saw Mac, Mac smiles with a wave said! Hi there Dim , I'm Mac I wanna to be your friend! What do say Buddy ! As Quinnas Dim Shyly blinked looked at Mac , and Than Quinnas Dim got Shy and hide by Quinna and Quinna said, Um might still be a little bit of time before Dim can warm up to you Mac ! Mac said, No worries it's understandable! Quinna said great thank you for understanding! Mac said! Your welcome!

As Quinna and Mac were eating and while Pluto, Flik and Goofy were eating, Flik Saw Dim next to Quinna, And Flik stood up and was wanting to share his food with Dim! As Quinnas Dim Saw Flik Coming to Him , Dim got Shy and nervous, Flik shows the food to Dim , and wants to share it with him ! As Flik shares food with Dim, Quinnas Dim Shyly but surely Sniffed the Food and slowly approaching Flik with the food ! As Quinna turns around and says, Aww Look Mac , looks like your Flik wants to share its food with My Dim! As Mac said that's great Flik , That's Amazing that you want to share your food with Quinnas Dim! As Flik shared His food with Dim! Dim Shyly but surely and slowly sniffed at the food and Than Dim Shyly tastes the food, and Likes it Flik was glad that Dim likes the food and Dim was eating it slowly! Despite Dim being Shy and a little bit bigger than Flik same built frame like Rhyhorn and Height As Heracross, only difference is Dim would probably ride smoother and is a slight hare big enough for Quinna or any other human trainer to Ride On Dim ) But was able to manage just fine ! With that being said, Quinnas Dim Shyly But surely Finish it and Mac wanted to see what would happen if He rode on Dim !

As Mac Krept slowly approaching And Quinna Saw Mac , As Quinna said, Uh Mac what are you doing??? Mac comes up with a lie and said? I thought it would be fun to Ride on Your Dim together! What do you say ? As Quinna thinks whole looking at her Dim thinking Her Dim won't mind !! As Dim Shyly nudges Flik , As Quinna said ok Mac we can ride on My Dim, As Quinna follows Mac and Mac jumped onto Dims back and Quinna jumped onto Dims back Too ! As Flik looked up and sees Mac and Quinna are on Dims back and Mac goses SHhh!

With that Flik just let it slide and Quinna said Mac what ever you do don't kick Ok !

As Mac said okay I won't why ? As Quinna said because if you kick it will cause Dim to react ! As Mac said! Ohh like this , As if Mac was listening and Mac gave a slight kick and Dim reacts and Dim starts rearing and bucking! As Quinna and Mac were hanging on and Quinna said! Mac what part of did you not understand!

As Mac said! Okay ! Okay I'm Sorry I won't do it again! As Mac and Quinna we're holding onto on Dims back , Dim got very nervous and started bucking and bouncing up and down to get Mac and Quinna off because Dim wasn't comfortable yet of being ridden on and Than all of sudden Quinnas Dim gives in and popped open his wings and sent Mac and Quinna flying in the air and landed on the ground!

As Flik , Pluto and Goofy saw it and looked at Dim and Dim got more Shyer and hide under the table they were sitting at ! As Mac and Quinna got up and Quinna Saw Her Dim, Dim was Nervous and Timid and felt troubled because Dim thought he did something wrong ! As Quinna said! Dim ! It's okay everything will be okay now Dim, it wasn't your fault! It will be okay now Dim, I know it's not easy at first but I promise I'll get easier soon I promise you Dim! As Quinna puts a hand out and Dim Shyly but surely comes out from under the table and Dim Shyly nudges Quinna, Quinna said, It's okay Dim, Everything will be okay now !

As it got late , Mac and Quinna packed up and returned there Disneymon back into there Disneyballs for the night ! As Mac said Quinna! I'm sorry for what I did can you forgive me ! As Quinna said! It's okay Mac , I'm not mad at you , No worries I know you were Trying but just be more mindful okay! As Mac said! Okay Quinna!

I will ! Anyways I'll see you in the morning! As Quinna said, Okay Mac , I'll see you in the morning! Goodnight! As Mac and Quinna went to bed and fell fast asleep!

As commentators start ! After our heroes Mac and Quinna have finally met and got to know each other and have met there Disneymon now as the journey and adventure continues for our Heroes what will be next in stores find out in Disneymon Chronicles!!! Stayed tuned in Disneymon Chronicles! To be continued... in Disneymon Chronicles!!!!


End file.
